


AKA Like a team

by Riakon



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: С тех пор, как она дала ему шанс, прошел уже год. Чертов, гребаный год за который они успели сделать вместе не мало. Например, они успели стать командой.





	AKA Like a team

Шаги на лестнице нельзя спутать не с чьими еще — его поступь выдают дорогие ботинки, и она успевает накрыться и прикрыть глаза, расслабляясь. Дверь скрипит тихо, почти неслышно. Усилием воли она заставляет себя не задерживать дыхание. 

Его ритуал ей знаком до самых мелочей. 

Он подходит к ней близко, так близко, что она ощущает его тепло. Кровать справа прогибается под его весом. Его руки перебирают черные волосы, убирая их с глаз, пальцы пробегаются по щеке, гладят губы. Она хмурится, прежде, чем сделать вид, что этот жест ее будит.

— Джесс, уже утро. Тебе лучше проснуться. — Его голос, прежде преследовавший ее в кошмарах, сейчас звучит совсем иначе. Она вертит его слова в голове и так и этак, понимая, что не избавится от привычки искать обходные пути. 

Однако с ней он не приказывает. Он просит.

С тех пор, как она дала ему шанс, прошел уже год. Чертов, гребаный год за который они успели сделать вместе не мало. Она не давала ему сорваться, причинить несоразмерный вред преступникам с легкостью проникая туда, куда прежде она даже не могла попасть и мечтать.

Было ли это легко?

Глупый вопрос. Разве хоть что-нибудь может быть легко, в частности, когда речь идет о Килгрейве? 

Характер Кевина далеко не сахар, и он, конечно, как всегда пытается ею манипулировать, но это совсем не так фатально, как могло бы показаться со стороны. 

— Еще минутку. — Она бормочет, не поворачивая головы. Раньше, когда она не хотела делать то, что велено, а он держал свое обещание не приказывать, она с удовольствием наблюдала за тем, как меняется его выражение лица, слушала тихий скрежет зубов. Теперь, она дает ему несколько секунд — совладать с собой, и лишь досчитав до пяти, поворачивается и смотрит на его улыбающееся лицо.

— О, Джессика, — он смотрит на нее так же, как когда-то смотрел отец. Поначалу, это страшно раздражало, настолько сильно, что Килгрейву это стоило сломанных ребер и челюсти. — Спустишься завтракать?

— Как только буду готова. — отзывается она, прикрывая глаза.

— Договорились.

Его шаги по лестнице стихают, и она позволяет себе потянуться в кровати.

Они все еще живут в ее старом доме, и он не просит больше ее улыбаться. И здесь почти не осталось лишних людей, тех, что он держал в заложниках, чтобы она не ушла. Конечно, он не мог избавиться от этого полностью. Увы, ее подопечный не любил, да и толком не умел готовить, вдобавок ко всему страдая от мании контроля.

Каждое утро они завтракают на террасе, так, как это было в ее детстве. Потом — час разговоров. Он расспрашивает ее о вкусах, о желаниях, она его — о прошлом. Первое время ей хотелось унизить его, и она просила рассказать самые мерзкие воспоминания. Она была обескуражена, узнав его историю от начала и до конца.

Всю жизнь Кевин Томпсон чувствовал боль, с самого рождения и до этого момента. В какой-то момент, когда он осознал всю чудовищность своего дара он попросту сломался, не сумев выдержать несколько лет бродяжничества и того, как в любых глазах он видел то, как его боятся. Уж лучше ненависть, решил тогда Кевин, и стал тем, с кем она когда-то познакомилась.

Возвращать ему благоразумие и веру в людей дело совсем не простое. Он, конечно, перестал оставлять ей фиолетовые платья в подарок и на выход к ужину. Вместо этого в ее гардеробе стали появляться темно-синие, почти до черноты удобные вещи в ее любимом стиле, впрочем, не становясь от этого ни на цент дешевле и полностью соответствуя эстетическому вкусу Томпсона.

На террасе накрыт ее любимый завтрак — черный, сладкий кофе с корицей и круассаны со взбитыми сливками. Это безобразие повторяется уже год с вариациями, но это всегда ее любимые блюда. Откуда он узнал? В ответ на этот вопрос Кевин только усмехается, складывая руки на груди, и глядя на нее со своей самодовольной улыбкой.

Если бы даже она совсем не разбиралась в людях, она, конечно бы, смогла прочитать в его глазах «Я молодец, не правда ли? Ты ведь хочешь меня похвалить?»

Удивительное дело, но похвалить его и правда хотелось. Иногда. Не слишком уж часто, но все же временами такое желание возникало.

— Итак, каков план на сегодня, СуперДжесс? 

Джонс смотрит в его карие глаза и поражается тому, как ее скучная, нудная и, чего греха таить, временами мерзкая работа оказывается интересной, если ее разделить. И невероятно то, что они оба все еще это не бросили, хотя, в первые несколько месяцев такое желание посещало ее едва ли не каждый день. 

А причину этого она формулировала очень просто — люди мрази. Не все, среди них, удивительное дело, попадались честные и добрые экземпляры. Но все же слишком редко, чтобы она хотела продолжать. Она не бросила из-за Томпсона. 

«Если ты бросишь это сейчас, то с таким отношением станешь ни капли не лучше меня» — вот что он сказал ей, когда она развернулась, чтобы уйти навсегда.

— К черту клиентов. Хочу напиться, — фыркнула она, делая небольшой глоток кофе.

— Если ты считаешь десять утра подходящим временем, что ж, пускай, — пожал плечами Кевин, насмешливо глядя на то, как его сотоварка по несчастью закатывает глаза.

Джесс вздыхает и смотрит пристально на него. Раньше, чертов год назад, когда они только-только приглядывались друг к другу, она не понимала, что в сущности он ребенок. Большой ребенок, который по воле судьбы стал взрослым,

Слишком много боли и страданий заставили его повзрослеть слишком рано, но он восполнял нехватку детских игрушек живыми людьми. Зато сейчас, он, под надзором воспитательницы, вел себя как приличный мальчик.

— Тогда мы поступим так — ты сегодня за главного. Ты помогаешь людям без меня, а я иду на встречу с Триш.

Она щурится, и делает большой глоток своего кофе, приканчивая круассан. Его взгляд почти нечитаем сейчас, но, в конце концов, он кивает, принимая предложенную ею игру.

— Идет. Мы команда, Джессика?

— Именно, — поднявшись, Джонс застегивает свою куртку и прячет руки в карманы, усмехаясь. — Увидимся вечером.

Он не отвечает.

В ее голове этот план созрел давно, но нужно было подождать достаточно, чтобы убедиться, не ошиблась ли она.

Конечно, сейчас она не пойдет к Триш. Их дружеские отношения переживают далеко не самые лучшие времена, и пока с ней лучше не видеться, ведь подруга так и не простила ей того, что она решила дать Килгрейву шанс. Мизерный, призрачный, но все же шанс на успешный исход этого мероприятия.

Нет, она возьмет дрянного, дешевого виски, которым она накачивалась год назад, и, выбрав местечко поукромнее, например меж двух близко стоящих домов, будет ждать того, как пройдет этот день.

Обычный, пустой день, который ее подопечный провел не строя страшные и коварные планы по захвату мира, а всего лишь расспрашивая различных посетителей. Тех пор, как они стали работать вместе, она предупреждала посетителей, что нужно говорить только правду, ведь им плевать на прегрешения, зато не плевать, когда их хотят надуть. И Кевин всегда следил за тем, чтобы это правило выполнялось неукоснительно.

В такие дни как этот, Джонс все чаще задумывалась о том, какой бы выросла она, не имей она огромной силы, а наоборот — дар управлять людьми. Что бы делала она, если бы сказав по неосторожности, в горячке гнева кому-то отсосать себе, пришлось бы смотреть, как человек идет на все, лишь бы сделать это. Или если бы стоило ей только велеть говорить правду обо всех секретах, она бы узнала об отце, матери или брате, совсем не то, что хотела бы знать.

Какой бы она стала, если бы ее выгнали на улицу, если бы она знала, что родной отец ее ненавидит, или если бы мать по нескольку раз в день проводила над ней самую болезненную процедуру по взятию спинномозговой жидкости, безжалостно повторяя, что она обязана быть сильной?

День перетек в вечер, и она вернулась, зная, что возможно, Килгрейв вел себя как пай-мальчик исключительно из-за того, что догадывался, что она будет смотреть за каждым его шагом, но все больше сомневалась в этом. Это была не первая подобная тренировка — Джессика повторяла их примерно раз в пару месяцев, всегда очень тяжело собираясь с духом. Не хотелось бы все же узнать, что ее обманывали столько времени.

— Джессика? — Килгрейв отвлекся от изучения какого-то документа и улыбнулся ей искренне, вызывая в ответ ухмылку на лице Джонс. В такие секунды, она чувствовала себя долгожданным подарком на праздник для маленького мальчика, и, в какой-то мере, так оно и было.

— Привет, Килгрейв, — она плюхнулась на стул напротив. — Как день?

— Неплохо, хотя довольно скучно, — хмыкнул в ответ Томпсон. — Как Триш?

— Много работы и мало личной жизни, — не моргнув глазом, солгала Джесс.

— Ей, возможно, стоит больше отдыхать. И тебе тоже, — покачал головой Кевин. — Поэтому, пусть ты только вернулась с прогулки, я предлагаю тебе выход в свет!

— Опять опера? Балет? Или еще какая-нибудь скучная хрень, к которой ты опять будешь пытаться безуспешно меня приобщить?

— Эй, это что за кислая мина? — поднял брови Килгрейв и усмехнулся. — Обещаю, тебе понравится.

— Что-то я сильно сомневаюсь, — протянула Джесс, и склонила голову. — Там хоть кормят?

— И поят тоже, — весело добавил Томпсон и откинулся на стуле.

— Ты меня прямо заинтриговал!

Джессика поднялась вслед за Кевином, и последовала за ним, в очередной раз проигнорировав протянутый локоть. Каждый раз, когда Килгрейв предлагал ей ухватиться за него, подержаться, она чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой, которую нужно защищать. 

Нельзя сказать, что это чувство было ей целиком и полностью неприятно, скорее это смущало. Джонс не считала, что ее можно причислить к тем, кого нужно защищать, особенно после того, как она приняла общество Килгрейва по собственной воле, и который страховал ее на работе. Для успокоения своей совести Джесс предпочитала думать, что это не он ее страхует, а она его, пусть даже практика показывала совсем иные результаты.

Да, оглядываясь назад, можно сказать, что ей удалось невозможное. Она научилась доверять своему бывшему мучителю, и, как ей хотелось верить, она даже смогла изменить его в лучшую сторону. Никто не умер с тех пор, как она стала его контроллером. Ни одна живая душа не подвергалась больше пыткам. Это было грандиозное достижение за те 365 дней, что прошли с тех самых пор, как он предложил ей работать вместе.

Стать командой.

— Итак, куда ты меня ведешь?

Она любопытна — такие тихие подворотни вообще не в стиле Килгрейва.

— Ну, Джесс, это же сюрприз.

Он чуть насмешливо тянет, повернув голову к ней, и смотрит прямо в глаза, не отвлекаясь больше ни на что, словно любуясь ею.

В переулке показываются люди, и они отходят немного, пропуская группу вперед. Кевин даже не успевает взять Джесс за руку как, чем понимает, что что-то не так. Компания останавливается, и он узнает одного из тех, кого они с Джесс разоблачили перед супругой с его грязными садо-мазо делишками на стороне. В его руках показывается пистолет, и сильным рывком Томпсон сделал единственное, что только мог в эти доли секунды, которых бы не хватило на то, чтобы сказать хоть какие-то слова, что помогли бы защитить ее.

Когда ошарашенная Джесс приходит в себя, Килгрейв оказывается у нее на руках. Она видит четко, как кровь стекает из уголков его губ и капает на безупречно чистый фиолетовый пиджак.

— Джессика... — она скорее читает по губам, чем слышит его голос.

То, что было дальше, она помнила смутно. Удивительно, но увернуться от оставшихся в барабане пяти пуль было совсем не трудно, а человеческие кости, ломавшиеся под ее кулаками, почему-то совсем ее не пугали. Она совсем не запомнила того, как убила человека. Впервые — сама, и ей некого было в этом винить.

В себя она пришла только в палате реанимации, где на отвратительно белых простынях лежал без сознания под капельницей сравнявшийся с ними в цвете мужчина.

Она держала его за руку и бормотала, как заведенная:

— Не смей умирать, слышишь? Я запрещаю. У тебя ведь такая сильная воля. Я прощу тебе все, что было, слышишь? Только не смей оставлять меня! Мы ведь команда, черт тебя подери!

Она повторяла это снова и снова, пока, наконец, не почувствовала, как рука в ее, слабо сжалась. Вскинувшись, Джессика увидела как карие глаза открылись, и Кевин слабо улыбнувшись, проговорил, едва слышным шепотом:

— Улыбнись, Джесс... мы ведь команда.

Впервые, она поняла, что не просто свободна от его приказов, а не имеет желания им противиться.

И от всей души улыбнулась своему напарнику.


End file.
